warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Heart
Split Heart Can you trust the past? A collab by Strawberry and Jay. :) ♦ Prologue - Jay ♦ Slash. Slash. Slash. So much blood that you could see, it would make your eyes red with the sight of it. The white and black striped creature lumbered around lashing out with massive paws, ripping with sharp teeth. Badgers. Deadly. Terrifying. Fierce. Everybody dreads those vile things. The badger slashed, and a wretched silver she-cat with a long ginger tail struggled beneath its grip. She panted wildly and was defenceless. The silver she-cat stared after at her offspring with bulging eyes as the badger's haws met her throat and... Crushed. A blur of mixed colours leapt into as a calico tom launched himself in front of the badger. He growled and leapt... Claws dug in bristly fur and teeth locking into stiff flesh. The calico swiped the badger's face forcing it to drop there silver she-cat. As the badger lumbered away the calico tom towered over the limo body of the silver she-cat, her neck bleeding from a deep gash. The calico buried the silver she-cat and fished out her offspring out of a den. I need to take them somewhere where they are certain to be safe. The calico thought to himself. He picked up the two kits and took them to a clearing of cats, seemingly peaceful and calm. Soon, some cats spotted the calico tom with the kits, and hurried over. "Where did they come from?" A cream tom asked. "Why are they here?" A smoky grey she-cat demanded. "Their, er, mother was killed by a badger." The calico tom explained awkwardly. After that, the crowd of cats exploded into a series of muttering. The calico tom winced as suspicious yellow eyes darted his way as a grey tom strode along. "Who are those kits?" The grey tom demanded. "They're mine, Stonestar." The calico tom began solemnly. All cats gasped. "Yours? How are they yours? They just came from nowhere, Bramblecloud." Stonestar snapped. "Because," Bramblecloud sighed. "I fell in love with this loner and she had my offspring, who are these kits. Their mother got killed by a badger." "When did this happen?" Stonestar asked. Bramblecloud gulped. "Just now, Stonestar." Stonestar glared at him. "Give me those kits, Traitorcloyd. We will be keeping these, and shall hide the truth. As for you, breaking the warrior code! I'll have to punish you, betrayers have no place in my Clan." Stonestar growled. "What are you going to do with me?" Bramblecloud wailed. "Exile." ♦ Chapter 1. - Strawberry ♦ "Go away, intruder! I am Birdstar, now flee!" Birdkit squeaked. Swiftkit pounced on her sister. "Never! I will become leader!" "You two know that you cant just become a leader." snorted Rockpaw as he passed with Birchpaw. Birdkit glared at them and bared her tiny teeth. Swiftkit watched, then went to her mother. "Rabbitfern! Rockpaw said that we cant be leaders!" she wailed to the brown she-cat. "You can be anything." smiled Rabbitfern, licking her kit between the ears. "Lightningkit! Pebblekit! Stop pestering Leafhare!" Sunberry yowled at her two sons. "I said ''STOP! ''" Category:Tiger's Fanfiction Category:Jayfics Category:Jay's Collabs Category:Fan Fictions